A Miko and Demon
by InuAva
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are throught after a run in with Kikyo. And now you meet Kagomes Aunt and Uncle, who are somehow connected to a group called Interweaving Time and whats this? how are they connected to Sesshomaru as well? Chapter11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Return to the Federal Era

_Kagome gets more annoyed and anger toward Inuyasha ever hour it seems. When Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she finally decides to stop running, crying, and then forgiving. She goes back to her time and trains, and goes back to the federal era to train her miko powers with Kaede. She trains at home with her aunt and uncle, who know of the well, the federal era and something Kagome doesn't, all the while she's is being watched by a pair of golden eye. Sess/kag T for mild language and violence_

_

* * *

_

Do not own Inuyasha, wish I did though.

Well, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome woke up to something pressing against her chest lightly 

She fluttered her eyes open, and yawned silently.

"Ouch, Buyo you bad cat, get off me!" He had started to dig his un-clipped nails into her skin and then hearing her sharp and loud voice ran out of her room.

Kagome sat on her bed for a moment thinking, and mumbling to her self. 'What do I have to do today?' Well, lets see hear, I took all those tests, handed in my earth science project, and did that pile of home work, went shopping for new clothes, is that all I needed to do?'

She looked around her room and glanced at her usually over packed, yellow bag. 'That's right I'm supposed to go back to the federal era today' her eyes adjusting from sleep widened to a un-human size. She turned with so much speed it put a full yokai (demon to people who don't know) to shame. She gripped her alarm' clock with trembling hands. It read 10:36.

"Shit, Inuyasha's going to kill me! I said I'd be there by seven, and its 10:30."

"Really its 10:36, sis, but ok" Standing in the door way was her little brother, Sota.

She glared at him lightly, 'It's not his fault, so why be mad at him' "You're not helping, tell Mom to get the food started. Oh, and a little more than last time, it only lasted five minutes."

"What's in it for me?" Sota asked curiously

She stared at him blankly, "Since when have you wanted anything for going and doing something for me?"

His eyes shown a little on his small face "Since I got 500 yen from helping an old lady cross the street, think about how much money I could have by the time I'm in high school, and just by doing people favors. So…..100 yen please."

"WHAT? Argh, Fine take the stinkin money, little punk." With a last glare at her brother, Kagome started to get her stuff ready to go.

"I think I may need a little more, so if you could maybe give me-eppp!" Sota was about to finish but was tackled and tickled by his older sister till he finally gave in.

"OK, OK, OK you win, all go now." Kagome stood up and then headed back to her things.

"All right make it fast, please." She said while getting ready faster, time was ticking by faster every second it seemed. Sota stood up straight and saluted "Yes Sir! Ummmm…I mean, yes Ma,m! Changing his words after seeing her glare from behind her bag.

Kagome laughed lightly after his retreating body. 'What a goof…Got to get ready, stay focused, Kagome!'

With the Inu group

"I wonder where Kagome is" Said a concerned demon slayer.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sango dear, she's probably just a bit late, with all the work she's been doing lately, I would not be surprised" Miroku said lightly, brushing of the idea of Kagome not there on time.

"I am sure that thee will come back soon." Put in Kaede, who was helping them get ready to leave. (Even though they had been done 3 hours ago)

"She better be here soon, that wench is slowing us down!" screamed an annoyed hanyou, yes, the one and only Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA, Don't EVER call Kagome that AGAIN"! Sango yelled while grabbing her Hiraikotsu and getting into a fighting stance. Behind her, Miroku scowled at Inuyasha for his stupid comment and Shippo…

"AHHHH YAHHHH!!!" Ever one turned to see Shippo with his spinning top lashing out of his shirt.

Inuyasha just stood still with a bored look on his face, Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. 'Great'

Inuyasha put his hand out to catch his little victim and beat the crap out of him when everyone heard a cheerful call. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. Just slept in a bit this morning."

Kagome POV

She called out happily, to cover her gloomy voice. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. Just slept in a bit this morning."

She walked into there little campsite to see Inuyasha with Shippo struggling in his hand, Miroku and Sango behind Inuyasha ready to knock him out, and Kaede shaking her head from side to side.

"Could I ask what the heck you're doing to my poor kitsune, Inuyasha." Kagome said evenly, changing her words since her adopted son was right in front of her. It wouldn't be a very good example, too.

"WHAT, your blaming this on me!?!?!?" shouted Inuyasha, trying to look innocent and not doing a very good job of it. "He's the one who jump right at me."

Shippo had managed to get his head out from under Inuyasha's hands now and barked out "Well you're the one that called mommy a... ARGGH!" Inuyasha had been holding him with in one hand at the time and had used the other hand to punch Shippo right across the head.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT HOW COULD YOU, YOU BAKA!" hollered Kagome out raged, she had always been mad at Inuyasha when he hit Shippo, but now she just wasn't in the best of moods, there for even madder. She rushed over to the big crater in the ground and the kitsune. She scooped up the kit and hugged him tight, and then looked at the crater with distaste.

She turned to Miroku and Sango. "What did he call me anyway?" Kagome questioned.

Sango had tears in her eyes when she ran up to her friend and nearly sister figure. "I'll tell you at when we take a bath, ok." She choked out.

Kagome looked at her in concern and said softly. "Alright, let's do that now so we'll be ready to go soon." Sango nodded slightly, and got her stuff. She walked past the cabin towards the woods.

Kagome ran over to get her stuff, and glanced at the perverted monk. She strode over to him and whispered. "Please no peeping today, ok? Sango seems really down and you sneaking around isn't going to help."

Miroku looked at Kagome with a sad look in his eyes. "I know, I wouldn't do that anyway at a time like this. Kagome can you comfort Sango? She seems very distant now a days."

"Alright, and thank you Miroku." She said great fully and then turned towards Shippo, so she was facing him. "You stay here with Miroku, ok?" He nodded his head while climbing up onto Miroku shoulder. "Ok, tell Sango I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." He said with a depressed expression.

"It's not your fault; it's that baka Inuyasha's." She said while glancing at the hole in the ground. "Make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid." With that she gathered her things and ran after Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

One more chance then were over

Ok next chapter!

* * *

Kagome ran over to the hot spring, where Sango soaked with a far a way look in her eyes. "Ummm, Sango are you ok?" 

Sango looked up surprised, with tears in her eyes. "Gomen, Kagome-kun. I just, just, just-ahhhha!" She started to sob in to her hands.

Kagome slipped into the water with small gasp at the heat, and then rushed over to Sango. "What's wrong, Sango. You can tell me anything and I will keep it a secret, I swear it on my own grave!"

Sango looked up with a small smile on her face, and tears silently fall down her cheeks. "It's not that I don't trust you, you're like a sister to me, it just…" She seemed on sure if she should continue.

"It's ok Sango, you can tell me." Kagome said with a helpful smile.

Sango smiled back "Alright, it just Inuyasha. He treats you like you're lazy and annoying! It makes me sad and angry. He calls you names, and insults you behind your back and in front of you!" First Sango looked sad, and then her expression changed to a look of rage. "How could he!?! After everything you went through and are still going through!?! That, that, that…. BAKA!" She took a calming breath, and exhaled.

Kagome stared of in the distance, going over her words and her thoughts. 'So, he insults me behind my back too, huh? Do I really love him anymore? After treating me like dirt, yelling at Sango and Miroku, and beating up Shippo…'

"Sango" Kagome said with a cold voice. Sango looked up surprised; she had never heard Kagome use this tone. "Hai?" "What did Inuyasha call me back there?" Kagome asked with the same cold voice.

"He called you a...a…wench…" Sango said softly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. 'A wench? Me? Why? What have I done to deserve this? I'll give him one more chance then, it's on.' She came back to earth when she felt someone hug her tight.

Kagome looked down shocked to see Sango crying in to her shoulder. "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Kagome-kun."

"It's ok Sango, I'm going to give him one more chance, then…" she trailed of knowing Sango already knew what she was going to say. Sango backed up a step and dunked under the water.

Kagome stared at the spot a moment, and then started looking around suspiciously. "Sango? Sango this isn't-Ahhh-gurg-gur!!!!" Someone had grabbed her foot and pulled her down into the water.

She came up sputtering out water. She looked up to see Sango giggling with her head sticking out of the water. 'Why did she just…oh, she probably wants to lighten the mood. Well, if that's what she want's…' An evil glint came to her eyes, and her mouth curved up in a smirk.

Sango stopped laughing after seeing how her friend smiled. "Umm Kagome, what are you planning?" 'Crap, I'm in for it now.' She rushed over to the rocks to get out but was stopped by a splash.

"Oh no you don't, get back here you!" called out Kagome teasingly. It was Sango's time to smirk.

"Oh? Fine with me." Kagome epped when she was hit with a small wave of water.

"Oh, it's on!' shouted Kagome send splash after splash at her friend.

They giggled and had there water fight for a good thirty minutes, hiding behind rocks and going under water when they decided to go back to the campsite. "We should be getting back to camp, they might be worried about use." Suggested Kagome who went over to her stuff and got her towel.

"Ok" Sango answered also getting her stuff and drying off.

Once they were both fully dressed and ready to go they headed back towards camp.

Sango looked over at Kagome. She had a sad look on her face. "You know, I would have won if we hadn't left." Kagome head snapped over to look at Sango. "Oh, no you wouldn't have, I would have so won." She bragged. They stopped and stared at each others eyes, like a staring contest.

Kagome started to make a funny sound, like the sound when you're trying to hold in your laughter. Sango started to do the same, and soon they were both cracking up on the ground, rolling from side to side.

After a minute, they stood up giggling slightly. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless!" laughed out Kagome. "Eh? You should have seen YOUR face, it was quite funny." The two friends walked away laughing.

* * *

Well, whadda ay think? Bad, good, so-so? Plz review 

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon and the Betrayer

This chapter is dedicated to all these people…

Jennie555

Jax Millenium

Zoebabii328

And all those other reviewers!

Yeah, I no the story's going really slow, gomen! When I re read it I noticed that.

In this chapter you meet up with Sesshomaru and the whole betrayed stuff happens

Here you are!

Kagome and Sango walked in to the campsite talking and laughing. Miroku looked up, smiled, and waved. _'I think Kagome cheered Sango up pretty well for her to laugh and smile like that'_ he thought happily.

"Where have you two been!?!?!?! We should have left along time ago! Idiots!" '_Great way to ruin the moment' _sighing Miroku sadly.

"Inuyasha! We were taking a bath, jeez! Worked out over nothing, I swear!" Kagome dramatically sat by Kaede and laid down. "YAWWWNN, I'm tired." Sango walked over and sat down next to Kagome and did the same.

"What are you two doing!?!?! Get up we should be moving!" Inuyasha looked from one to the other annoyed.

"Leave them Inuyasha. We'll leave in while." Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. "I suggest you don't bother them, especially now." He warned sternly.

"Keh" Was the only replay.

After a few minutes Inuyasha jumped down from his perch on a tree and walked towards the forest.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned softly so not to wake the two girls.

"A walk" and with that he disappeared into the woods.

Miroku sighed and looked around to find Shippo looking very bored.

"So…You like food, right?" He asked curiously

Shippo looked over at him suspiciously. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm hungry" he said shame faced.

"UGHHH" Shippo sighed loudly, and walked over to Kagome. He laided down and fell asleep. Miroku sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree and soon was in a dream world.

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru stood behind a tree with his eye brows raised. _'This group is quiet interesting_. _Eh? What's this?_ He raised his nose, sniffing the air to get a better scent. _Dirt and bones…It's the priestess, Kikyo…And Inuyasha is close by too…huh, why am I watching this pathetic group…right, to get as much information on Naraku as possible…_

'_Riiiiiggghhhhttt….._said a voice in his mind. Sesshomaru glared up at the sky.

'_You again, go away, I thought I got rid of you along time ago' _He snarled in his mind, it was the same voice that had bothered him in his early years, before his mother died.

'_Oh, don't be so mean! No hello Akito? How have you been Akito? I'm just here to help you! Hey! Are you listening?' _Sesshomaru had turned his attention back to the group of humans, his face had a bored look on, kind of like when you're ignoring someone, and making it obvious.

'_Hey, HEY! Fine I'll catch you later. Sayonara! _Sesshomaru sighed in his mind, _'Thank kami'_

_What's this? _He looked over at the group to see the girl with weird clothing sitting up and stretching.

She blinked her eyes a few times to get rid of sleep. _'What is her name again?'_ He though _'Ka, Kaura… No…Kag, oh yes now I remember. Kagome…How could I forget when my stupid half brother yells it every time we meet.' _He fought the erg to roll his eyes.

Looking back at Kagome he noticed she had started to wave her arms widely towards the sky. Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows, she looked rather amusing. He turned his head to face the sky to see the fire-cat in there group. She landed lightly to the ground and turned her head towards Kagome. Kagome sprinted over to Kirara and hugged her tight.

"Kirara, it's been so long since I've seen you! How are you doing?" Kagome whispered to Kirara so not to wake the others. If not for Sesshomaru's demon hearing he wouldn't have heard a word.

Kirara nuzzled Kagome and then walked over to Sango. Sesshomaru noticed something was on her back. _'Hum, What's that I wonder.'_ A second later Kagome noticed it too.

"Oh, what's this?" She took the heavy pack off Kirara to put it down. "Urgh, What do you got in hear." Kirara transformed in to her small version and meowed. Then, she went over to her mistress to wake her.

"Ummm, Kirara?" Sango sat up and blinked a few times, just as Kagome did. Kirara jumped on her shoulder and meowed. The demon slayer looked confused at first then turned over to the bag.

"Oh, you got it?!?!? Thank you, Kirara." She praised her nekomata and hugged her.

Now Sesshomaru was a bit more curious_' What could be so great that she would send her fire cat to fetch.'_ He wondered sarcastically, but still paid close attention to the bag and the two humans.

"Ummm, Sango-chan? Could I ask what that is, exactly?" Kagome was probably as clueless as Sesshomaru at the moment.

"Oh, Kagome-kun, Sorry I didn't notice you there." She apologized and then opened the bag. "This should be the equipment for my Hiraikotsu; they now have a set of working tools you can carry around, cool right?" She smiled liking the new word from Kagome's time.

The other girl smiled back. "That's neat, but how are we going to carry It.?" Sango flipped her hand towards the village "I'm going to leave it hear, that way I won't lose it, it won't be a burden, and when we stop by, so you can go to you're time, I can always fix it up."

Sesshomaru head buzzed with the information he just gathered _'Her time? What does that mean? Cool? Is that supposed to be some way of saying that the demon slayers equipment is cold? Why would it be cold?' _He shook his head to clear his thoughts

Miroku and Shippo had woken up during the two friends little conversation and where looking over Sango's shoulders to look in to the bag. Sango turned her head and banged heads with Miroku. They both fell down from there sitting position. Kagome ran over to them, obviously worried if they had hurt them selves seriously. Shippo apparently was thinking the same thing and ended up colliding with Kagome and both landed on of the two sprawling people.

Sesshomaru who was still in the shadows, stared at the group of friends, who kept tripping over each other. _'Woooooow, that was truly amazing'_

Eventually, everyone was up and either apologizing, or yelling at one of the others. Sango ended up sitting with her new equipment set, mumbling to her self, Miroku laying on the ground unconscious, and Kagome and Shippo looking back from one to the other.

"W, well, I'm going to go on a walk, ok?" asked Kagome. Sango looked up and smiled "Sure thing Kagome, don't get lost, k?"

"Yes, mother. I'll be back by sunset." She said while smiling and turning. They both laughed and Kagome walked into the forest.

'_Hmmmmm, should I follow the girl or watch this group?_' Sesshomaru looked over at the group, Sango was fixing her Hiraikotsu, Miroku was still unconscious and Shippo and Kirara were chasing each other. _'Perhaps, if I follow the girl, Kagome, It will be more interesting.' _In his mind Akito talked to him self '_Or you just respect her more._'

Kagome POV

She walked through the forest and hummed one of her favorite songs from her time. She was soon singing it out loud.

"You know it, and I can see it in you're eyes, you want me, you're smooth as a…" She trailed of when she heard voices in the distance. _'Is that Inuyasha? And who else._' She walked over to the bushes and parted them just enough to look into the clearing. There she saw Inuyasha and the priestess that was said to be her former life, Kikyo.

Regular POV

Unknown to Kagome, Sesshomaru was only about seven feet from her. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru's ears picked up Inuyasha and Kikyo's voices.

"Kikyo, What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha curiously. Kikyo looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and spoke clearly.

"I need to know something, Inuyasha. Do you love me?" Inuyasha seemed a bit taken aback by this, then said confidently "Yes I do, Kikyo you know that."

She looked at him sharply "But do you love my reincarnation, that girl that always follows you?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and Sesshomaru glanced at her. This was going to be interesting.

"Y, yes I love her." Inuyasha said quietly. Kikyo glared at him for a second, then said the one thing that would change Inuyasha's life forever.

"Choose. Choose between me her." Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes unfocused, and you could easily see an inward battle.

"I can't, I...I love both of-" "Choose, Inuyasha!" Kikyo interrupted. "You've been doing this for to long! I'm sure SHE would also want to have the answer!" She glared at him and then her expression turned into one of love. "Inuyasha, I love you." She looked away; when she turned back she had tears in her eyes. "Why can't you make up your fucking mind!?!?!!?! I love you more than she ever will, I thought, I thought…'sniff'" She started to sob in to her hands.

Inuyahsa ran over to her and hugged her. He started to speak soothingly to her and run his fingers through her hair.

"Kikyo, I've made up my mind." She looked up into his face, tears streaming down her face and love in her eyes.

Inuyahsa put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered. "I pick you."

Kagome POV

She just stood there awhile, her face blank and her open ever so slightly. '_He loves her more, he loves her more_' ran through her mind over and over again. Her bangs covered her eyes and a shadow came across her face. She felt a stinging in the back of her head.

'_No'_ she told her self slowly. '_I will not cry, run, then forgive him. Oh no, not this time. This was his last chance, and he lost it.' _

Sesshomaru POV

Sesshomaru watched the girl with curiosity. It looked as though she was going to cry. '_Wouldn't be surprised.'_ He thought cruelly

'_How could you?!?!_' The voice in his mind questioned '_Think of everything she's done for YOUR brother. I would probably cry too…Even though it would be from disgust. Ewww Inuyahsa loving another guy. Anyway…ehh?'_ Akito stopped talking, bring Sesshomaru back to earth.

Now looking at Kagome, you would have thought she was about to face some demons on her own.

Determination. It was laced in her eyes and in her scent. Her face was set and her chin stubborn. She wasn't going to cry. As a matter of fact she looked very calm. '_Well, this is going to be quite a show'_ Sesshomaru and Akito thought at the same time.

Kagome head raised slightly, she walked into the clearing and cleared her throat to get the couples attention.

"If you two wouldn't mind I would appreciate it if you get out of my way." She said coldly, still not liking the idea of being rejected.

"K,K,Kagome how long have you…" Inuyasha stuttered out

"Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyahsa with sad eyes. "Long enough"

"Oh" was his response. Kikyo still in Inuyasha's arms snuggled into the crook of his neck and sent a evil grin to Kagome. '_I won'_

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked rudely and then looked at Inuyasha then Kikyo. She had a sudden idea, just for the fun of it.

"So now that you two are together where are going to go? Huh? Just curious you know."

Kikyo then suddenly had an idea as well, to make it seem that everything was just fine, no tension, and no problems, like everyone is ok with all this.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll join your group and once we're done getting the Jewel Shards go with my sweet Inuyahsa, to hell."

"Really? Inuyahsa would this be ok with you?" _'Lets see what he says about this.'_

"Well, Ummm…" Kikyo looked up into his eyes, making them shine and sparkle. She started to kiss him all over his face and snuggle as close to him as possible. '_Disgusting' _Kagome thought at that moment. "Yes, I would do that, but maybe Kikyo, you can just join are group and when we get the all the Jewel Shards, we can give you your own soul. Then we can spend the rest of are lives together." Inuyahsa smiled down at her, she smiled back.

"Oh no, that's ok you can get a trip to hell and for free." Kagome's eyes glinted dangerously and her mouth twisted up into a smirk. "Sit" BAM "Sit" BAM "Sit" BAM

Down went Inuyasha and Kikyo with him. Kagome strode over to the hole and looked over the edge.

"Kagome! What was that for?!?!? Inuyasha whined from below while helping Kikyo to her feet.

"What? I was being nice. Ja ne." And with that she walked back into the forest, towards the well.

Kagome POV 

Her mind was set. She knew what she was going to do _'I'll go back to my time and study martial arts and self defense with Uncle Haku and Aunt Elie. That way if Inuyahsa isn't around to protect me, cause he'll be protecting his Kikyo, I'll be able to protect my self. Ever day I'll go from there dojo, to this time to study my Miko powers with Kaede and anybody else who can help me. Inuyasha's on his own. Well, I guess he's got Kikyo now.' _

She came to the clearing where the well was_. 'I'll go over to Haku and Elie's house, ask them about the whole situation, come back talk to Kaede, and …Wait, I don't want Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara being dragged into Inuyasha's business, Hmmmmm…_' She stood there In the middle of the clearing, not noticing the pair of gold eyes watching her nearby. '_Well, it's not like Inuyasha owns them. They can make there own dictions. I'll talk to them when I get back.'_

Sesshomaru POV

'_She is quite interesting'_ Akito piped out. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the miko in front of him. '_For once this Sesshomaru agrees with you.' _

'_YES!!! One point Akito, Sesshomaru…"_He stopped doing his cheer.

'_Much more than one that's for sure."_ Sesshomaru smirked inwardly.

'_Humph!' _

The movement in his eye vision caused him to pay attention to his surroundings. Kagome started heading towards the Bone Eaters Well. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Trust me, Inuyahsa, I will never, ever, need you again." Was the last thing she said before jumping over the lip of the well and being engulfed in a blue light.

Sorry if there's some spelling mistakes or confusing parts!

If you have any questions just review and ask! I'll answer it in the next chapter, when I get to it. I might not update till next weekend! Gomen! Very busy ya no?

Review!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been very busy and yah! ELA's and Midterms getting in the way of everything!

Gomenasai!

Meet Haku and Elie

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the well, in which Kagome had just jumped down. '_Why would she jump down a well? And what was with the blue light?'_

He scanned the forest for an on looking humans, demons, or there presences. None

He slipped out of the shadows over to the well and looked over the side. The only thing down it was dirt and the bones of a demon. '_Ehh?' Where did she go?'_

Cross at being confused he decided to jump down the well. 'Thump'

'_Nothing happened. This Sesshomaru is confused.'_

'_Oh, the great Lord Sesshomaru is confused, how terrible_.' Said a mocking voice in his head.

'_Akito, must you bother me so?'_

'_Yep, it's my job.'_

Sesshomaru grounded his teeth and snarled softly. '_Then how bought you take some time of, and go on vacation?'_

'_Hey, that's not a bad id…WAIT, your just trying to get rid of me aren't you, Hey I'm talking to you…don't you give me that look!' _Sesshomaru had made a slight amount of innocent shine through his face. '_Wow, Innocents! Haven't seen that on your face since…forever. Got to tell the other, see ya!'_

Ignoring the tiny voice in his head, he turning back to the well. He crooked his head to the side in confusion and thought. '_She is a strange creature, the way she talks, her clothes, and her…what are those things anyway?'_ (He's referring to things like her mp3 player, candy, you know stuff like that) He wouldn't admit it, but he held a kind of respect towards Kagome, what with not cowering in fear like must humans do. She was probably one of the only humans who had his respect.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned around with his eyes closed '_I should be getting back to Rin and Jaken, but I will keep a close eye on this well, and that girl_.' With that, he strode out of the clearing and into the forest, towards his two waiting companions.

Kagome POV

'_That stupid Inuyasha, I'll show him!'_ Kagome had just landed in her time, and was talking to her self in her mind. On the out side her chin was jut out stubbornly and her hands were crossed over her chest. She was leanly on her left leg and tapping her other foot. Snapping back to reality, Kagome headed up the ladder.

She landed over the side of the well lightly and ran over to her house. Inside, Kagome called out. "Mom! Sota! Grandpa! You guys here?" No answer, '_Hmmmmm…Guess there not here.' _Sure enough, there on the table was a letter with Kagome's name on it. She opened it and read it to her self.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you come back from the federal era while were gone, then you should be reading this. Sota is visiting one of his friends, and is going to stay with him for a few days. Grandpa and I are going to a museum. There are many things from a long time ago here. Grandpa is very excited. We're also visiting Grandpa's sister and her husband and there adopted child. They're very nice people, if you remember them. Anyway, fell free to relax and buy some food with the money in the envelope. Hope you're doing well,_

_Mom _

'_Huh, I remember Grandpas sister and her husband. His sister was really sweet, but the other guy…Well, I should probably head over to Uncle Haku and Aunt Elie's place to start training hopefully.' _

Stuffing the money in her pocket, Kagome ran out of the house and down the stairs leading to the street. She ran for a good 5 minutes, till she stopped at the foot of a hill. On the top of the hill was a regular looking house, but Kagome knew better. Her Uncle and Aunt had a large training dojo behind the normal house, though no one seemed to see it. They both knew about Kagome and her traveling form time to time.

'_Now that I think about it, Haku and Elie seemed to know a lot about the Federal era. I wonder… are they connected to it anyway? Are they….demons maybe? Or they can live forever? Like a god or goddess? Nah…but that would explain why they know so much and where all the cool stuff in there house comes…EGGGHHHH come on Kagome, they probably just do or did research on the history of Federal Japan to warn me about stuff!' _

With a small shake from her head, Kagome started running up the long zigzags stairs. By the time she reached the top she was out of breath. Kagome plopped down on the top steps to catch her breath.

"Kagome, what a surprise." Called out a kind voice. Kagome turned around with light speed and was a blur as she barreled right into her Aunt.

"Elie!!!!! I've missed you soooo much! How's life? Is Haku ok? How's the dojo? Got any cool new weapon thingys?" Kagome was so happy to she her Aunt, she hadn't seen her in awhile. She and her husband always were great people to talk to about the Federal era and all her problems.

Her Aunt trough back her head and gave a full throated laugh, then tuned her smile down to Kagome. "Always full of questions my dear little girl." She ruffled Kagome's hair playfully.

Kagome smiled trough her bangs at her Aunt. Her Aunt was a tall, slender woman with blue-black hair and piercing green eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and reached her lower back. Her skin was a pale cream color, but to Kagome every time she looked at it, for some reason it looked there was a glow radiating of Elie's skin.

"So, where's Haku?" Kagome asked. Her Aunt gestured with her hand gracefully towards the house.

"Why don't we go find out?" She smiled and walked to the front door. Kagome fallowed close behind, while they walked down the maze of hallways. Each hall seemed to have a different topic or time. "Your house is beautifully as ever, Elie. I always love how you decorate it." Elie giggled behind one of her hands and smirked. "You just reminded me of when you were little. You were so curious and one night left the main room with out anyone knowing!" She giggled again "We ended up finding you curled up and asleep next to a portrait of a great demon from awhile back. You were soooo kawii!!"

"Elie!" Kagome dragged her name out sheepishly and hid behind a door as to hide her embarrassment. Sota had bugged her about that for years when he heard about it.

A gently hand came to rest on Kagome's right shoulder. "Now, is that the proper place to hide from your lonely Uncle?" Kagome shrieked and jumped up a couple of feet. When she had calmed down she turned angrily in the direction of stifled laughs. When she came to face her Aunt and Uncle there faces were blank. Kagome continued to stare them down, till finally her Uncles face began to twitch and soon both Elie and Haku were rolling on the floor, roaring with laughter.

"Hey! That's not funny…Come on now!" Kagome stood above the two adults.

"You…You…should a…seen…your…face!" Her uncle said in between laughs. After much calming down and a few more snickers, every one was off the ground.

Kagome skipped over to her Uncle and nearly squeezed the life out of him. He started clawing the air for air.

"Can't…breath!" Any body could have told he was only joking. "Then how can you talk?" questioned his wife, while lifting one of her eyebrows. Haku stopped his clawing to glare at her, and then smiled. Kagome mean while was saying things like "I missed you so much" and "What's up?" and was now staring up at her Uncle. Her Uncle had a height that could match the height of the Great Lord Sesshomaru and grace too. He had broad shoulders and a sturdy build, he was very strong. His hair was a unusual red, not like a red haired person though. It is like crimson red and it's braided neatly behind his head. (It's kinda like Bankotsu's hair only its crimson red) His eyes were an amber color, with a swirl of silver going trough both eyes. His skin was a pale color, with the same glow as Elie's only hers was a kind of purplish color, his was a bluish color.

"Well, my little flower, you sure have grown since I last saw you." He joked. In truth the only thing different with Kagome was her broken heart, but he did not that yet.

Kagome looked around nervously and then up at her Aunt and Uncle. "Ummm…You're probably wondering why I'm here. I was wondering…If you guys would teach me how to defend my self. Please?"

Elie and Haku traded a look. "Ok" Elie said slowly and then asked "Could I ask why?" Kagome visible stiffened. Her bottom lip trembled a little as she tried to speak, then straitened. '_If your going to tell them don't wimp out_!' Said a voice in her head. The voice was right, she had gotten this far, why back down now? The whole story came tumbling from her lips. "…and I was just thinking if he isn't going to protect me, because his helping _her_, I should learn how to defend my self, ya no?"

Kagome looked hopefully up, and what she saw surprised her. Her Uncle's face was a bit red and his hair was whipping around him gently. Elie was at his side whispering something in his ear. To some it up, Haku looked pissed and Elie looked calm, yet seemed to be some what upset too.

After awhile of talking and whispering between the couple they turned to Kagome. "Kagome, we will gladly teach you to defend your self and if you will fallow use, we can start." Kagome yipped and jumped in the air, while punching it. She ran to her Uncle and Aunt and gave them a death hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Both of the adults laughed and hugged there niece. Haku finally straitened and said, "Well, let's get going! You want to learn as soon as possible right?" He raised a mocking brow. "Of course! Lets go!" With that last statement, Kagome ran as fast as possible towards the dojo.

Normal POV

Elie and Haku walked slower behind her, holding hands.

"Should we tell her?" Haku asked his wife softly.

Elie nodded her head. "We should tell her, at least a little, maybe not all of it…I think we should make sure she can take the news though, what with that baka half breed and her two lives." Haku nodded his head

The two continued after there niece, who had just reached the dojo doors.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry if anybody's confused or anything. Also sorry for making Inuyasha seem like a jerk, I'll try to make him less…jerkish… 

REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in like forever! I've been busy with midterms and stuff; also I just got back from Vermont, and its winter vacation! Now I can write some!

Also when I said two lives I mean her life in Federal Japan and in her time.

Let use begin

* * *

Kagome opened the giant doors and giggled as she ran into the dojo. _This is great! I can finally learn to defend my self. _Behind her, her Uncle and Aunt strode in, hand in hand. "Kagome, don't get to excited, we're not going to do anything major." Elie called out to her niece.

Kagome stopped running and dancing to turn around to face Haku and Elie. "I know," Her shoulders a drooped little. Her eyes were sad but brightened immediately. "But you will teach me more advanced things when I get better." It was more of a comment than a question. Haku chuckled and ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Of course, but for know we will start with meditation."

Kagome stared at her to family members. "Meditation? I tried that once, but…anoo… I couldn't stay still." She scratched her head and blushed.

Elie and Haku laughed. "Where did you try to meditate?" Asked Elie curiously. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Why, it was with Mom and Grandpa. Sota was at his friend's house, lucky little punk." Kagome pouted remembering the long minutes of sitting there and breathing.

Haku and Elie glanced at each other and back at there niece. Haku cleared his trough and led Kagome to a wall and by it two pillows. Kagome frowned at the pillows and wall.

"What does a wall and pillows have to do with meditation?" Kagome asked while looking up at her uncle.

He stepped over to one of the pillows and sat on it, his back to the wall. He patted the pillow next to him. "Sit and I will explain. Elie, you can go work on your…well, work. I will call you when it is time to practice something else." Elie nodded her head and left the dojo. He turned toward Kagome and started to explain. "Since you are just starting to meditate, we are going to lean against a wall to keep are backs start. When you meditate you want to keep your back straight. It isn't good to be hunched over." Kagome nodded, that made sense. "And the pillows", Haku continued, "are to have a comfortable seat. Now are you ready to start?"

"I think so, so how do I start?" Both of them were sitting with there backs to the wall and sat cross legged on the comfy pillows. Haku put both hands in front of him. "First, you need to position your hands correctly. Position your hands so the right hand is over the left, your thumbs should be across from one another and your elbows should rest right above your thigh." After much correcting and frustration, Kagome got the right position. "Good, there are other ways you can position your hands." At Kagome's look of distress he smiled. "But we will stick to this for know.

_Thank goodness! _"So what's next?" Kagome asked

"Now what you do is first make sure your back is straight and your hands are positioned correctly. Then you close your eyes and breath in," He closed his eyes and took an intake of breath for a seven second count, then exhaled. "And then let it out. Try that"

Kagome closed her eyes and did as her Uncle told. "Very good, now when you breathe in and out, empty your mind. Think only about your breath going in and out. Shall we try?"

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. _Ok, I've got to clear my mind, just think about breathing in and out. How hard could it be?_ She began to breathe in and out with her uncle at the same rhythm.

After maybe thirty seconds or less, Kagome started to fidget. _Ramen sounds really good right now, ugh concentrate Kagome, breath in and out, in and out, in and out _After about forty minutes of arguing against her mind and her movement she heard her Uncle's voice. "That's good enough for now; I'm going to call your aunt so we can work on controlling your miko powers."

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched. _Ughhhh ahhh that feels good. That was harder than I though it would be. _She looked up and turned her head to the side in confusion. Haku was standing still and seemed to be in another world. Kagome considered asking what he was doing, but changed her mind. He seemed to be in deep concentration.

A few minutes later, Elie opened the doors to the dojo and walked right next to her uncle.

Kagome gapped at the couple, before straitening and pointing a finger at them. "How did you know we were done with meditation? And what was with the staring in to space?" She directed the last question to her uncle. They blinked and smiled at each other.

"We thought you knew," Her aunt said casually "Haku and I can talk trough are minds."

Kagome gasped and gawked at them. "That's soooo cool! Can I learn to do that please oh please?" She went on her knees and looked up at them with big, teary eyes. Elie giggled, while Haku chuckled.

"We would but you must be much more advanced to talk trough ones mind." Haku looked at her sternly. "In till you are ready to, I don't want you trying that, alright?"

Kagome began to argue, but stopped when she saw the looks her aunt and uncle trough her way. "a-anyway, you said I was going to learn to control my miko powers. How do we start?"

Elie looked around the room, her green eyes taking everything in silently. "Go to the center of floor. I will be right back." She ran over to a cabinet in a corner and started take different things out of it and setting them aside.

When she came back, Kagome was sitting with her Uncle in the center of the wooden floor. "Alright, first things first, we need to put a kind of seal on each of us, to make sure during the process of practicing, nobody gets hurt." She took out three strings each a different color. Haku's was red, Kagome's was purple, and Elie's was green.

"Now, Kagome take the string and join it with Haku's and mine. It should form a circle around us. Like so." Now all the stings were put together in a circle around Haku, Elie, and Kagome.

Elie and Haku began to chant under there breath. Kagome could feel a slight breeze coming from every direction, it wasn't very strong but it was noticeable.

_I wonder what there chanting about _Kagome thought to her self.

"Kagome" She looked up startled. Her aunt and uncle had called her together. "Sit as we do, and meditate." Elie and Haku were sitting in there meditation form, there backs as straight as cutting boards. There eyes were closed and they were breathing in rhythm. Kagome obeyed and did as they did.

Kagome could feel her breath inhaling and exhaling with her relatives. A minute passed and she began to wonder _"why does my back not hurt, or why am I no fidgeting? This is so relaxing _she sighed in her mind. _I could just fall asleep and…_ she kept on thinking of relaxing things till…

"Kagome" a soft voice brought her back to her body with a slight start. She looked up into her aunt's face.

"What was that?" Kagome croaked, her trough was terribly parched. Haku came over with a glass of water.

"That was interesting." He said with a sigh as he sat down and handed Kagome the glass. She nodded her thanks and gulped it down.

"What was so interesting?" she asked him curiously.

"While we were sealing are powers so we wouldn't get hurt while training, I noticed something" Elie glanced over at her husband. "And I guess Haku noticed it too." He nodded.

There was a moment of silence, Haku and Elie looked thoughtful, and Kagome looked annoyed.

"Well?" She demanded "Is anybody going to tell me what's going on?"

Haku shook his head and smiled weakly. "Sorry Kagome, but I think we should wait awhile till your ready to hear this news."

Kagome began to protest but stopped her self. _Fine! Man, why are there so many secrets...I wonder what this one is about _she glared up at Haku and Elie trough her bangs.

"…in the morning at…" Haku had been saying something to Elie. He now hesitated, thinking of a time.

"6 o'clock." Elie suggested, shrugging. Haku nodded and turned to Kagome.

"We will stop for now, come here tomorrow at six a.m." He and Elie clasped hands and led Kagome to the front door.

"So…I'll come tomorrow at six." Kagome said more to her self, then the two in front of her.

Elie and Haku hugged her and waved her away "Go on. You should be getting home."

Kagome smiled and waved till she reached the steps. She groaned _darn, look at all these stairs I have to go trough, oh well. _

When she finally reached the sidewalk, she gazed up at Haku and Elie's house. The sun was setting and the dojo looked transparent but noticeable. _Strange _Kagome thought while turning away _I'm positive I couldn't see the dojo before, even a little. _She shrugged it off and yawned. _I probably should be heading home, its getting late_. With that last thought she picked up her pace to a run, till she reached her house.

* * *

Sorry again about not updating fast!

Also sorry if this isent a very long chapter, sorry, sorry!

Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Trial and Error

I am soooo sorry for not writing! I'm sorry, man and I don't have any excuse either…but I am truly sorry! Well, hope you like this chapter anyway! ADDED IN AFTER TWO DAYS!-Sorry, this was done two days ago but there was to much traffic in the system. gomen!

* * *

It had been several weeks since Kagome started going to her Aunt and Uncle's house to train.

Kagome was now getting ready for a nice shower, to wash away all the sores and pains from that day. As she stepped into the flow of steaming water, she sighed with joy.

"_I think I'm starting to get the hang of this training. Elie and Haku say I'm doing better already! Hmmmmm…I wonder if all ever be as powerful as them or as strong…" _

Kagome looked up into the water with a slight smile on her face, and suddenly put her head down slightly, and frowned the slightest.

"_But…I wonder…Why is it they seem to be looking for something? I don't know…It seems like, there, well, expecting me to do something, what I have no idea." _

She tried shaking the thoughts out of her head, with out much result. With another sigh, Kagome finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her slim form.

She walked to her room, changed, brushed her hair, went back to the bathroom to brush her hair and wash her face, went back to her room, and got into bed. And she still couldn't get the thought Elie and Haku were keeping something from her.

Kagome yawned. "_I'll have to ask tomorrow" _She yawned again. "_Yep, definitely ask tomorrow_…" and with that Kagome fell asleep into a world of dreams full of meditation, and training.

Mean while with Sesshomaru…

"_Why?" _Sesshomaru thought with disgust, while he glared daggers at the well. "_Why can't I get her out of my head, it is giving this Sesshomaru a headache!" _

He growled, before levering himself off the ground. Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken awaited him in clearing. He was half way across, when he suddenly stiffened.

Sesshomaru lifted his head up, and sniffed the air. He grunted '_Inuyasha, the walking clay pot-human, the monk, the fire-neko, the fox kit and the demon slayer, but what of the young miko?_

_You mean the one you've been thinking about for oh so long?_

Sesshomaru pushed the annoying voice of Akito from his mind. _But this is a wonder; I don't think Inuyasha would leave his miko by herself. Then again I have not gotten any traces of her being hear since that day. _

He strode over to the rest and faced the direction Inuyasha and everyone was coming from. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru heard a small, young voice at the base of his feet.

Looking down, he saw Rin, his nearly adopted daughter, what with way she followed him everywhere. "_She reminds me of her…"_Sesshomaru thought, glancing at her one last time before shifting his gaze back up.

"Hai?"

"Rin was wondering why Sesshomaru-sama was looking around." Rin stated plainly, although Jaken protested to this simple observations.

"How dare you ask Sesshomaru-sama such a stupid question that is his business, and no one else's! Let along you!" He threatened with his staff.

Rin blinked and hid behind Sesshomaru's leg, while looking over at Jaken with teary eyes. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "Jaken, you will speak when I say you may. I do not like it when you yell at Rin. And Rin…" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. "You should mind ones business at times, it could get you killed."

Rin nodded stiffly and removed her self from Sesshomaru's leg. "Inuyasha and his pack are on there way here." Jaken snorted and Rin glanced around, as if they were going to pop out of no where.

"I have a few questions for the half-breed." He said tartly, despite his attempt to keep his voice monotone.

Inuyasha came into the clearing and upon seeing his brother, moved in front of them and took out Tetsaiga.

With Kagome

Kagome was sitting in her mediation form, with Elie and Haku doing the same. She opened one eye to look at them thoughtfully. "_I wonder, what is this secret of there's? Were they just going to not say anything about it?" _

"Your mind is drifting Kagome." Kagome jumped hearing her Uncles voice. She opened her eyes and throw them an annoyed look.

"I wasn't drifting!"

Elie gave her the "how do you expect me to believe that look." Kagome deflated and sighed. She glanced nervously from Uncle to Aunt. Haku's Amber eyes were dancing with laughter from Kagome's sudden discomfort, and Elie's green eyes were curious and a little concerned.

"Well, I've been thinking…For the last couple of weeks, it seems as though you two have been, ummmmm, looking for something." Kagome scratched her head, and at there confused glance, she tried again. "Ok, like you've been looking for something in me."

Haku smiled broadly, and turned it to a smirk. He faced Elie and said smugly. "I won." Elie pouted and searched in one of her many pockets. She took out…

"WHAT! What does 500 yen have to do with anything?" asked an annoyed Kagome. She hated it when people were so slow to tell her all the important stuff.

Haku chuckled again. "I bet her 500 yen that you would relies it in at least two months." He sent another pearly white smile at Elie. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and then turned to Kagome.

"Yes, I believe it is time for you to know." And she began to explain.

* * *

I no it's a very short chapter! I'll try and write as soon as possibly, but before them please review!

Any questions please ask! Arigatou!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I actually have a reason for not writing. And this is not an excuse. My computer got messed up ONLY on my files, not my brothers strangely darn them, and everything was gone. My downloads, my pictures, and that includes Microsoft word…then school got in the way of things and yeah I'm still really sorry!!!!! But I hope you still like this chapter! Thank you for waiting! (Not that you had a choice)

* * *

The truth of it all

Last time with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…

"_I have a few questions for the half-breed." He said tartly, despite his attempt to keep his voice monotone. _

_Inuyasha came into the clearing and upon seeing his brother, moved in front of them and took out Tetsaiga._

Sesshomaru looked at the sword that was swinging in front of his face in annoyance.

_What do you expect? When ever you bump into Inuyasha and his group you do something drastic…_murmured Akito softly, but even though Sesshomaru could not see him, he could sense him smirk.

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, and moved his icy eyes from Tetsaiga to his younger brother. Inuyasha growled in response and backed up a step to make the people behind him less noticeable, even though he knew Sesshomaru could see them perfectly. It was more of a show of conscious ownership.

"Inuyasha." He said, eyes still locked with his brothers. "I have not come to harm you, nor the pack behind you." Sesshomaru glanced at the "pack." The monk, demon slayer, fire-neko, and fox kit were all in there battle stances, the two humans with there hands in reaching distances of there weapons and the two demons baring there teeth. The dead priestess had not taken her bow out, but stood behind Inuyasha, as if he would protect her from the whole world.

Inuyasha made a sound that sounded like a 'Keh.' "Of course Sesshomaru, your here to have a nice little conversation, Oh sorry, I forgot the tea." Inuyasha barked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a funny look, but his voice was the same dull tone. "Actually, I did." Inuyasha gave him a dumb look.

"Now if you will answer my question…" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Where is the miko? The one who always followed you around?" Sesshomaru got even more confused when the demon slayer broke down in tears, the monk and two demons comforting her. The clay-pot didn't seem the bit effected, but Inuyasha sure hell was.

"Don't mention Kagome in front of me! And why are you asking me this? Why would I care where she is?" Inuyasha bellowed loudly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the tone Inuyasha had used, if front of Rin no less.

"This Sesshomaru can say what he wants, and I'm curious. I have not sensed her for some several weeks." Sesshomaru tilted his head up to the sky in thought, but swiveled his eyes back to Inuyasha when he saw Inuyasha raise his sword higher.

"Why have you been sneaking around hear then, huh? What are you some kind of stoker?" Sesshomaru snorted at the comment.

"You really are ignorant. Although she is a human, she is also a very powerful miko." Sesshomaru glared at the earth smelling figure that was starting to make his nose itch. "Even more powerful than this miko."

Kikyo gasped in angry and aggravation. "Do you say that that reincarnation is stronger than the original copy?" Sesshomaru grunted softly and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Do you think this Sesshomaru would say other wises?"

Inuyasha and Kikyo growled in resentment.

"Sesshomaru…"

Everyone turned when they heard a weak voice coming from Miroku's arms. Miroku looked down at Sango surprised.

"Sango…" He began, with a small amount of warning in his voice, but she cut him off.

"Sesshomaru…Kagome-san has been missing for weeks because…" She thought of a way to tell this great demon that about a girl from a different time period. "It's very hard to explain, but to put it simply, she goes home when she is mad or upset…" Seeing Sango struggle, Miroku gently lifted her of his lap and stood up. Shippo jumped on his shoulder to make sure he didn't leave any details out; this may be the only thing out there that could help bring Kagome back to her happy self.

Before that could happen Inuyasha and Kikyo brought the attention back to them. Inuyasha cursed Sesshomaru before leaving with Kikyo, nearly falling on each other, when they reached the end of the woods; Inuyasha turned his head, and smirked.

"Good luck staying alive," He directed that to his former group. "and, good luck finding that damn jewel detector." The whole time Sesshomaru watched them leave with level eyes.

Jaken, who had been obviously been forgotten, protested in a high, squeaky voice. "B-b-but Lord Sesshomaru why would you go look for that strange girl? She is just a-" He was cut of by the contact of Sesshomaru's foot.

"Jaken, this is why you never made a good leader. That strange girl is very powerful and is probably good with human children." Sesshomaru hinted, glancing from the green toad to Rin and back. It took awhile but finally the ugly toad understood.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! You are very smart, as usual! I could have never thought of something so clever and-" He was again cut of by Sesshomaru's foot. Everyone but Sesshomaru were shaking there heads; it really was sad.

Sesshomaru gestured to the group that had gathered around Rin for introductions and "apologies" because of the half-breeds behavior.

"Come, We will discus things in a more comfortable place, on behalf of the two kits." Miroku and Sango nodded.

On there way to the more comfortable spot, Miroku built up enough courage to approach Sesshomaru. He coughed politely, asking if he could ask a question. Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly.

"Why do you really want to find Kagome? I have not seen you ever be this caring, or generous." Sesshomaru surprised a grin as the monk squirmed in his golden gaze.

"This Sesshomaru meant what he said." Miroku looked at him baffled, but smiled noun the less.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Last time with Kagome…

_Haku chuckled again. "I bet her 500 yen that you would relies it in at least two months." He sent another pearly white smile at Elie. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and then turned to Kagome. _

"_Yes, I believe it is time for you to know." And she began to explain. _

"When you were small, and your father was still around, there was something called The Interweaving Time. Only a few people actually knew about it." Elie began, Kagome nodded, eyes shinning with curiosity.

Elie took a deep breath and released it. "The Interweaving time was the name of the group and there base. There 50 people in it including your father, your mother, Haku and myself." She paused and then continued. The only way you could be in The Interweaving Time is by being a demon and being able to pass the tests they gave us. Now…Kagome?" Kagome was shuffling backwards on her knees glancing between her relatives in shook and awe.

"You..you mean you guys are…? And Mom is…? And dad was..." She had looked down so that you could not see her eyes, only her bangs. Haku and Elie traded a concerned look and then scooted over to Kagome.

Elie's eyes softened. "Do you want me to keep going?" Kagome looked up with confused and curious eyes.

"Yes…go on, I'm just so shocked, ya no?" Kagome said looking up into there faces.

Haku smiled and hugged her tightly. "You still love us, right? You don't hate us now do you?" Haku squeezed a little harder at the thought of being hated by one of his favorite people in the world. Elie also came to hug Kagome around the shoulders tightly.

Kagome gasped and squeezed back with all her might, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Of course I don't hate you guys! As a matter of fact, I think its cool that your demons! Now, tell me more of this Interweaving thing."

Haku and Elie smiled to each other _I knew she would understand _they both said trough there mind connection.

* * *

I no! its short but, I need a little bit of encouragement here, all you got to do is click the little review button and then another chapter might come out of it!

But anyway thank you for reading, any questions ask!

tytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytytyty


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, sorry for the wait! If confused (I would be ) …maybe…) just ask!

Interweaving Time

* * *

Elie cleared her through softly and shifted to a more comfortable possession. 

"So," she began with a strong voice. "As you now know, Kagome, we are demons." She paused and glanced at Haku. "And we were part of an organization or group called Interweaving time, which included your parents."

Kagome gave them Elie an irritated growl in response. "Ok, ok! You guys are demons, and you were part of a group called Interweaving Time, I get it! Now keep going, please!"

Haku and Elie shared a smile. _So curious. _Haku decided he would stare the story since Elie obviously didn't know were to begin.

He stretched his legs out before him, and used his arms as supports behind him. He let out a long breath, while he gazed toward the ceiling.

Kagome would have laughed if it hadn't been for the look on her Uncles face. It was expression she had never seen on his face before. It was a longing and painful look, as if he was recalling a bad memory. It was kind of scary.

"It was back when I was a little older then you." He began, motioning towards Kagome. "I had heard about a dangerous forest called Akusho forest, that if you ever went in, you would never ever return." Haku's face lit up like a excited four year olds would. "And begin the arrogant young man I was, I went in search for this forest, to prove I was the bravest leaving thing there was." He shifted his eyes from the ceiling to Elie, love radiating off his face.

"When I finely found it, I was attacked by a group of strange looking demons. They all had masks on, and were wearing a mix of colors." He laughed nervously and scratched his head. "I have no idea how they knocked me out, but they some how managed to."

Elie smirked at him while shaking her head. Kagome laughed at this and laughed harder when she heard what her Uncle whispered to himself.

"_But of course they just got lucky…"_

"Anyway, when I woke up I was in a strange place. It was several hundred feet long and higher then any building I had ever been in before. There was a strange greenish, blue glow all around the room, and a huge throne like thing in the center. All around the throne that seemed to be an arch, which I later found out was the Portal of Life. " He looked at Elie as if to ask if she wanted to say anything. She smiled and began to talk.

"I was one of the people that amused my dear Haku." She said and battering her eyes at Haku and giggled. Haku groaned but smiled back none the less. Kagome chuckled at the scene.

"Well, at the moment there were only fifteen members in the Interweaving time and we were still looking for more people to join. What we would do is wait for someone to venture into the forest, ambush them, and determine how strong there inner self was." At Kagome's confused look Elie explained slowly.

"The inner self, kind of like there soul." Kagome nodded in understanding, so Elie continued.

"It was a kind of rash way of doing things, but we were still youngsters at the time, like you." Elie ruffled Kagome's hair playfully.

"Hey, I'm not a 'youngster'." Kagome objected. Elie looked at her seriously but you could see amusement in her eyes.

"You are in demon standers." Kagome shifted uneasily in her Uncle and Aunts stare till Elie continued.

"So, when the group tested Haku, we found his inner self to be strong, so welcomed him with open arms. He and I fell in love shortly after meeting, although my sister disliked Haku for awhile." Elie giggled. "She always thought there was no one good enough for me, well that was till she meet your dad." Haku snorted, and Elie sent him a playful glare.

"Anyway… we did this till we finally had fifty members." Kagome looked around and shuffled around, curious about a few things.

"Um, Can I ask a question?" Elie and Haku shared a grin and nodded.

"What did you guys actually do and who was in the group and was there a leader and what's the Portal of Life?" Kagome asked, bubbling with curiosity. Haku shook his head.

"Wow kid, slow down. Alright as for a leader, yes we did have someone in charged of the group. He's name was Takuro Atashi, also known as the Lord of the North. And we spent most of are time…well…traveling in time and the Portal of Life was are…well…portal." Haku waited to be bombarded with more questions, but when he received none he glanced up at Kagome.

Kagome stared blankly at him. "Um, ok?" Elie stood up and stretched.

"Now Kagome, when we say we traveled in time, it's like this." She sat back down. 'Now she must be ready to tell her life story.' Kagome thought sarcastically. Elie always would stretch before telling 'a speech.'

"We would go to different time periods and watch the things that were happening. When we went in time, no one from the other time period could see us, and so," she laid down with a thump. "We would observer the problems and mistakes, taking them home with us, that way when the time came it could be stopped."

Kagome had a strange look on her face. "And why did you do that? I can't imagine spending my life doing that. I mean your demons! Think of all the fun places you could go and all the adventures you could go on." Elie and Haku sighed. Haku straitened and tried to explain.

"Well, for one thing time traveling is always a fun journey for us, I mean think about going to the time when you were four, or when you look like your eighty!" Haku was nearly choking he was laughing so hard, and Elie and Kagome both had sweat drops behind there heads. After awhile, Haku still hadn't stopped laughing, Kagome groaned in frustration.

"You know, it wasn't that funny!" Haku's laughter died and he childishly crossed his arms over his chest, and looked the other way. Elie shook her head and continued for him.

"Also Kagome, it was almost like a job, but not only that we enjoyed doing it. We saved lives and we even used it for fun too. Ha we did that till…" she stopped abruptly and hung her head. Kagome glance at Haku and also saw his head lowered. 'I wonder why there so sad. _' Maybe something sad happened_, _ya dope_. ' said a voice in her head. 'shut up.'

Haku and Elie lifted there heads, but to Kagome's surprise Haku had tears in his eyes not Elie. He let out a ragged breath.

"It was a full moon, and everyone wanted to go to the time five hundred years later. We had never been there before, so it was like a new adventure." He bit back a sob. Kagome turned her head a little hearing Elie sniff. She too had tears in her eyes now.

"And so we observed the strange behaviors of people and joked around. We were having so much fun; that was until there was a sudden…" Elie stopped short and hugged herself. Haku came up from behind her and hugged her around the shoulders. She lifted her head up till there lips met in a sad, sweet kiss.

Kagome sat still and watched. Haku, still holding his wife in his arms, spook in a cracking voice. "We had been using the Portal of Life with are friends for years. More so then any human can possibly live. When we entered the time now everything was strange, but not only the people and there peculiar technology, no…there was something in the air that set all of us on end. It was only when are world blow to smithereens that we released what it was, but by then it was to late."

Kagome looked at them sympathetically, never had she seen them cry before. "What happed?" she asked softly. Haku looked up into Kagome's eyes with a mix of emotions. Sadness, loneliness, but must of all regret.

"What I said. The world we were in, the one where we watched of the different time periods, blew up, no more like it became denser and denser and then it blew up." He let out a bitter laugh.

"Turns out the reason we were so tension was right under are noises. The world is dieing, slowly yes, but surly. And we paid the consequences for try to help the world; we were damned from the start. We should have never gone in time." The dojo was silent. Kagome jumped up.

"What are you talking about? You saved peoples lives by doing that, how can you say you wish you had never gone in time?" Kagome didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but she guessed it did by Haku's reaction. He's eyes blazed a deep red and his voice came out very deep. His hair dramatically flew around him and strained on the band that kept it together.

"How can I say I never wanted to go in time? How can I say I never wanted to go in time? Almost all my friends died! Died! Because of some stupid explosion! The only people who accepted me for who I am, dammit!" Haku's cold eyes softened when he recalled what he had just said, and the reactions of his two favorite people in the world.

Kagome was backing away, scared as hell, because of the aura that seemed to gleam of Haku's body, the booming words, and his appearance. Elie had placed her right pointer finger on her forehead, sending out an equally matching aura. Haku gasped 'But she only uses that when I…' He looked down to see his claws dripping with blood. His eyes grew big and he fell on his knees.

Everything was silent, save for the sound of his muffled moans and whimpers. Time slowed down to a slug's point of view. Haku's finger became dull and his eyes came back to there original amber color with the silver slashes. Elie strode over to him and Kagome came as well.

Haku looked up into there faces but not to find what he thought he would find. There was a comforting look on there faces. He began to apologize but was stopped by a finger on his lips. Elie had come to kneel by him and hushed him softly. Kagome, not as gracefully, also came by his side and hugged him around the waist tightly.

"I'm sorry." Haku and Elie looked surprised down at the miko who now hid in her uncle's shirt. "I shouldn't have made you mad and sad. I didn't mean it." Haku stroked her hair.

"No, my little one, I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to get angry, and I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at my self for not doing something about it sooner, so I could save our friends." Kagome felt Haku tighten his hand around Elie's. They both smiled at each other sadly, before getting up slowly. Kagome glanced around about till she had gathered her courage enough to ask Haku why his claws were bleeding or why there was blood coming from somewhere. Elie and Haku looked startled at first but then became calm.

"When we are mad and are about to go into are demon form, are claws bleed. Some demons have unique moments, like Haku and I." Elie sighed and gazed at Kagome longingly. Haku had the same look. Kagome was utterly confused. She made a small 'eh?' sound.

Elie asked sheepishly. "Kagome, do you think it would be possibly for us to, ah, you know, ummm go with you to the Federal era?" Before Kagome could answer, Haku was pleading on his knees. "Please, Kagome? Please, please, please, please, please…" Kagome interrupted him.

"Yes, yes you can come. Gosh, what you think I would say no or something." Elie and Haku traded a look. "You know what don't answer that, but all this info has made me hungrier then Sota ever was." Apparently that was hungry. Elie and Haku chuckled and came to were Kagome waited for them. They slid open the dojo doors, and discussed what they would have to pack up before they left.

By the time everyone had eaten, and everything was ready to go, it was nearly dark. Kagome mussed in her mind about there next actions. 'hummmm maybe we should wait and stay for the night here, but no, I want to get the Federal era at a early time. I got it! They can just come over to my house.' After discussing the plan, they did a thrall check on doors and windows, and were on here way down the never ending steps.

* * *

I wouldn't be surprised if you have questions! Ask away, but also people, don't forget to Read and Review!!!! Plz and thank you oh and sorry if its alittle scatter minded, im kind of tired, but i wanted to get this up, so i hope you like it!! 


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

IM SORRY BUT IM GOING TO CAMP IN VERMONT FOR TWO MONTHS IN A WEEK! SO THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE IN AWHILE, IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ENJOY THE CHAPTER THOUGH!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for reviewing, this chapter's for you guys! And here's the answer to yer questions…

Azera-v-well, as for what demons there are, you'll see in this chapter! And Kagome's dad was not the leader just one of the members, but they were all really strong. Kagome's training will continue through out the story. And as for weapons, you'll find that out too!

Taeniaea-Thank you for reviewing!

Avril Inuyoukai-Thanks!

Lady Vinicia - I know right? Well they were still 'youngsters' lol

Bluediamond-hime –Well Haku's friends were the other members of the group and the explosion (I knew it would be confusing) … alright, so the 'world' they were in got destroyed, but one thing was no one in the actual time period heard or saw anything, hope that makes sense…

Fluffyinu94 – the explosion was happened because they were messing with time, you never mess with time I guess. And as for Kagome being a demon…you'll see!

Zoooey1991 – When the explosion happened, it's hard to say. What made it happen was that these demons and people (yes there were five people in the group, although you have to be a demon to join, there were five inspections) were changing the future and past, not a good idea. Annnnddddddd, the demons/people that lived …well some of them you meet later but most of them died…'sniff'

Elvin BlueEyes –You'll see in this chapter (MAYBE), and thanks for reviewing!

Is there more to it then she thinks?

Last time with Sesshomaru and co…

"_Why do you really want to find Kagome? I have not seen you ever be this caring, or generous." Sesshomaru surprised a grin as the monk squirmed in his golden gaze._

"_This Sesshomaru meant what he said." Miroku looked at him baffled, but smiled noun the less._

"_Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."_

After an afternoon of explanations and introductions, fights, and the such, everyone was settling down to sleep. Sesshomaru however, had some thoughts running freely in his mind that would not leave him alone.

_So she comes from a deferent time…almost like when… _He trailed of remembering the times he would travel in time, with all his friends.

'_Oh, I remember that. _Akito sighed dramatically '_I'll never get over the fact that you actual did that dare…' _Sesshomaru made a small growl of warning.

_Akito. I told you to never to mention that again. _His voice was cold and uneven. Akito sighed and shut up. It seemed both of them were depressed over what happened.

_It's been so long since then…_Sesshomaru thought sadly. He was a little startled when Sango and the monk explained that Kagome came from a time five hundred years from now. '_The same time period it happened…' _

Although Akito was in Sesshomaru's mind, ever since the blood oath all fifty of them had done, there 'companions' in there heads were part of a group in a total different world. Sesshomaru sighed, then after a few minutes of thinking, he sat up startled.

_What if some of them are still alive? They may even live in Kagome's time…_ Akito agreed and both of them began to discuss who might have survived and who may be in Kagome's time. Akito stopped talking when Sesshomaru brought his head up sharply.

'_What is it, a demon?' _Sesshomaru shook his head.

_Something is strange in the air, this Sesshomaru is confused. _He shook his head again and decided it was time to get some rest.

Kagome's POV

Everyone had been up for nearly two hours, to take a shower, eat breakfast, and go over Kagome's supplies. Kagome watched her aunt and uncle closely as they looked after there things.

'_They look so alive and young, er…well at least younger then they are.' _Kagome thought shamefully, '_they could' of asked to go to the federal era a long time ago, so why didn't they? Was it for my protection? Or did they think it would cause me trouble?'_

'_Elie and Haku were concerned. _The little voice in her mind spoke up._Tthey were afraid returning to the federal era might cause a disturbance in time, just like before.'_

Kagome looked up suspiciously '_And how do you know this?' _

No answer

'_Hey! What's this about? The moment I need some advise, you shut yourself away, well I never!' _Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome!" Kagome brought her head up to see her up to see her aunt and uncle waving by the shack door. "Lets go!"

"Coming!" Kagome called back. She picked up her huge bag and raced over to there side, causing them to crake small smiles. As they entered, Elie and Haku both became tense. Kagome glanced at them in concern, but they didn't seem to notice. There eyes were glued to the well, and they soon began to slowly edge toward it. Kagome still concerned, but a little amused as well.

"Um you know I have to jump in the well with you for it to work right?" Elie and Haku blinked. Haku blinked sheepishly and turned his head to the left. Elie laughed and took Kagome's hand. Both Haku and Elie rapped there arms tightly around Kagome as they jumped over the edge of the well.

Elie and Haku gasped as they were engulfed in a blue light. Haku looked at Kagome questionly, while Elie swirled her head this way and that. '_Opps…guess I forgot to mention this…' _'Good job!' '_Oh, don't sound so sarcastically happy_!' 'Eh, anyway, there probably not used to time travel like before…' '_Before, wait how do you-'_

Before Kagome's comment about the strange statement was finished, the three demons landed on a dirt ground.

"Ah, Where here!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried happily, and so happy to be back to her 'proper' time, she pretty much jumped up to the surface. When she reached the top, Elie and Haku were already there. Kagome stopped her excited jigs, to watch Elie and Haku in awe.

The couple had stopped about three meters away from the well holding hands. Everything became still, no animal moved, and no stream gushed. A breeze began to blow, causing there hair to whip lightly behind them.

Kagome glanced around with her power to check for any passer byers. Luckily, in a fifty feet diameter, there was no one. Kagome continued to stare as Elie and Haku brought there hands to there chest, as if holding a locket.

Kagome hesitated then decided it would be best if she meditated till they were done with, what ever it was. She had learned from past experiences that it wasn't a good idea to bother a demon while there doing something…weird.

Kagome's mom's POV

"What's this?" After getting home Kagome's mom found a note on the kitchen table. It smelled like Haku and faintly like Elie. She rushed over to the folded paper and gently unfolded it.

_Dear Tayo,_

_Kagome has told us much and we have told her even more. I hope you are not mad for us telling her about Interweaving Time and everything, I just hope things don't go wrong when we get there…Anyway; we still have yet to see Kagome's demon form, we can't wait! And on the full moon, Elie and I will try and contact you and tell you of the journey thus far. Maybe next time we come for supplies you can come to, _

_Should be going now, _

_Haku and Elie _

Mrs. Higurashi leaned on the table for support and brought the letter to her trembling mouth. Thoughts rushed through her mind '_Kagome's growing up…Elie and Haku; they are going to try and talk through minds again!'_

After the disaster, Haku, Elie, Tayo, and Setsu tried to avoid anything having to do with the past. Now, they were braking that border. '_If only Setsu were here, he'd be so happy…' _

Tayo looked down to the right sadly. Oh, how much she missed him…

Kagome's POV

Sparing a look at Elie and Haku, Kagome saw that they were now sitting a few feet away meditating. She sighed. _'Finally!' _

Kagome got up and stretched, while Elie and Haku began to get up slowly. She yawned. "You took your time." It had been three hours since they had arrived and Kagome really wanted to see Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo, she missed them dearly. '_Inuyasha on the other hand can go to hell for all I care! Grrr And he better bring that clay pot with him!" _

Kagome, Elie and Haku began to head towards the village. Elie and Haku both were very excited and looked as though they had just won the lottery, which caused Kagome to be happy.

They were almost there when Elie and Haku stopped dead in there traces. And it wasn't a slow stop; it was like there was a wall in front of them. Elie and Haku glanced at each other. Through there minds they spook.

'_Is that…?'_Elie asked uncertain. 'I think it is.' Haku confirmed. Kagome looked utterly confused.

"Hey! What's going on? You guys?" Elie looked back and now she must have just one the jackpot.

"Kagome! Someone from Interweaving Time is hear! There only about a quarter of a mile away!" Haku nodded compassionately. Kagome looked around in surprise.

"Really? Do you want to go check it out?" _"Of course they do, stupid.' '_Oh, shut up. But why would a demon be so close to such a small, innocent village?' '_Who knows_?'

Haku, unable to contain it anymore, Haku ran with demon speed, picked up Kagome, and ran in the supposed direction of the demon.

"Hey!" Kagome protested, but did not protest farther. Elie was a blur next to Haku, they were running so fast.

In what seemed like two seconds, Elie and Haku gracefully landed into a clearing.

Sesshomaru POV

'_This is annoying. What is this feeling that keeps bothering me?' _'How knows?' '_I was not talking to you.' '_Ah, but I am you…technically_.' _Sesshomaru sighed.

For the last few hours something in the back of his mind was kept nagging him, but he was distracted from it by talking with the two humans, helping the two kits swim or play games. Oh, and then the occasional beating up Jaken for saying or doing something stupid.

Sesshomaru was leaning slightly on a tree when his vision blurred. He sat up completely straight and for the first time in awhile you could read his face. There was confusion and surprise written all over it.

Miroku and Sango traded a look. "Lord Sesshomaru? Is everything alright?" Miroku asked. The two quickly got up, but did not take out there weapons, seeing how Sesshomaru had not. Shippo and Rin stopped laughing and turned towards the three.

The wind rustled once, twice, then blew for a good ten seconds. Suddenly, there was two shapes running and leaping toward the center of the clearing. The two figures landed on the ground lightly, one of them carrying a young girl.

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open, as was the three persons in front of him.

Sango, Miroku and Sango gasped, and ran forward. They cried out in unison.

"Kagome!"

The demon carrying Kagome let her touch the floor. Kagome and her friends hugged each other and laughed in joy. The three others watched each other, stunned.

Kagome's POV 

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo." She cried in delight. Sango and Shippo tackled her, almost causing her to fall over. Miroku did not tackle her, but sure did give her the biggest bear hug on the universe.

"Kagome, where were you? We missed you so much!" Sango said while attempting to hold back tears and failing.

"Oh, Sango, I'm sorry! I should have told you guys what I was up to, but all I could think about was my stupid self, I'm sorry." Kagome hugged Sango tightly.

"It's not your fault Kagome. Your back now and that's all that matters." Shippo voice was slightly muffled, for his head was buried in Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome gave them all one more squeeze before turning back to the others. Her mouth nearly fell open. '_Sesshomaru!?!?!?! He was part of the Interweaving Time?!'_

Haku, Elie, and Sesshomaru both put there hands to there hearts, and clasped them around something. Elie was the first to break. Choking on a sob, she pelted forward, and rapped her arms around Sesshomaru with such force it well might of snapped his spine. Haku also came sailing in.

And to everyone's surprise (Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome) he hugged them back with equal strength.

Haku and Elie soon were laughing and dancing around. (They even picked Jaken up and spun him around by his small arms). Sesshomaru did not dance around, but he was smiling a real smile and even chuckled.

Kagome stared in wonder. '_Sesshomaru…?'_

Sorry if I didn't answer any questions in this chapter, ask away, but don't forget to R and R please please please!!!!!!!! (By the way im going to camp in Vermont for two months in about a week, so im sorry! Gomen!"


	11. Chapter 10

Just want to say something real quick, I re-read some of the chapters and relies that the whole 'o-m-g Inuyasha called me a wrench' thing didn't sound exactly as I wanted it to…there was a part I didn't put in. Pretty much Inuyasha says he'll never call her anything mean anymore, to put it vaguely… ok it was going to be serious geez!!!!! W/e, Maybe all put it in this chapter….

Thanks for waiting soooo long!!!(not that there was much choice) Camp was awesome, but now back to writing

PS-when people in the interweaving time say 'family' its kind of like close friends or nakama.

* * *

Learning and Meeting

Last time with la group…

_Haku and Elie soon were laughing and dancing around. (They even picked Jaken up and spun him around by his small arms). Sesshomaru did not dance around, but he was smiling a real smile and even chuckled. _

_Kagome stared in wonder. '_Sesshomaru_…?'_

Kagome watched the reunion confused, while questions popped in and out of her head but the one question that stood out was one word.

'_Huh?' _

Miroku was the first to stop gawking. He glanced at his companions and cleared his throat unnecessarily loud. Snapping out of there gaze, the others, save Kagome, found something to do.

Sango went to her tool kit and began repairing small damages on her new bone sword. Shippo and Kirara went off into the field and played a game of tag. Miroku did what he normally did, sat under a tree and pretended to rest.

Jaken took Rin over to the two demons to play tag as well. Jaken was confused but even with his messily senses he could tell these new demons were strong, not only that, they were also somehow connected to him in a friendly manner.

Kagome peered around at everyone. Looking back at the three adults, Kagome curiosity raised several notches.

Elie glanced over and finally broke the hug. "Oh Kagome! Sorry, we just got really into the moment." Haku and Sesshomaru broke there 'brotherly' hug. Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes met.

Haku opened his arms toward the other three and said tiredly, "Why don't we go sit down?" Elie bobbed her head, and they all went to sit. When everyone was seated, Elie and Haku noticed that the air was unnatural tense.

Kagome gazed of past Elie's shoulder, so not to see those golden eyes. She could feel them burning into her head 'Well, this awkward …"

Sesshomaru examined her. 'She is very strange indeed, to know people of this Sesshomaru's family…' A/N-If you didn't read the top, when people of the Interweaving time say family, it means close friends or nakama.

Elie glanced between the two. "I'm guessing you two already know each other?"

'I guess that means no long introductions….' Elie thought to herself.

Kagome nodded, but in her mind she was boiling slightly. 'Yeah, remember I told you about all the wonderful encounters we had, I mean how many other Sesshomarus from federal Japan are there.' She sighed. It was obvious Haku and Elie hadn't listened too much to her adventures after the first twenty minutes of talk.

Sesshomaru also inclined his head. There was a long pause. Haku and Elie thought to each other.

"_Haku, maybe we should find Kagome's other friends and update on everything so far. Well, at least to keep her occupied.'_

'Deficiently_.' _

Haku flipped his braid over his shoulder and stood up, Elie following. Sesshomaru had already been standing. Kagome looked up at the three, sending a questioning look to Haku, but stood up as well.

As if understanding her look, Haku told her, "There's no point in sitting here doing nothing if you already know each other, no is there?"

Kagome looked sheepish. "Guess not."

Elie smiled at her and patted her on the back, "Come. Let us gather with your other companions, and introduce are selves properly."

Kagome looked up at her and smiled, "Ok."

_Some moments later…_

Miroku, and Shippo were both gapping at the three demons by the time everything was said and done.

Shippo looked up at the dog demon in a new light. "So you got to travel just like mommy! That's so cool!!!!!" Anyone could tell Shippo looked up to the dog demon just like, if not more then, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru hesitated but nodded none the less. He didn't know what to think of this sudden admiration. Rin grinned and ran over to Shippo, taking him by the paws. She squealed and began to talk about all her adventures with the great lord Sesshomaru. Shippo returned those with his adventures with Kagome, starting from when they first met with the thunder brothers.

Jaken gawked and then ran after them. "Rin, you stupid girl, don't talk of Sesshomaru when he leans just meters away. If he wanted anyone to know of his past he would say so himself!"

Sesshomaru watched the two kids run away from Jaken, laughing. He smiled to himself, but then hearing the toads yelling, frowned. Rin and Shippo ran past him, followed by Jaken. When Jaken was right next to Sesshomaru, he felt something contact with his head.

The others cracked up when they saw this. Sesshomaru just sniffed and stood up a little starter. He looked over his new group of friends, until his eyes landed on Kagome.

'_She's beautiful…'_ Sesshomaru's eyebrows creased.

'_Akito, keep your opinions to yourself.' _

'_Awwwwww, Sesshomaru come on! If she's related to Tayo and Elie of coarse she's pretty.'_

Ignoring Akito looked thoughtful. 'That's right, she's related to Elie and Haku…not to mention Tayo.' They may not have been as close to Sesshomaru as Haku and Elie were, but they were still good friends.

'_HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO,SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!! I'm still here, come on, talk to me.'_

'_Shut up.'_

'…_fine………meanie!!!!'_ Before Sesshomaru could comment, he felt Akito go to his world. He sighed. Annoying pest.

Haku and Elie noticed the strange expressions that crossed Sesshomarus face. They smiled. 'He still talks to him…'

After what seemed like hours of conversation and games, Miroku sensed it was time to get going.

"I think it would be wise if we were on are way." He pointed out.

Sango nodded and added, "It's getting dark, maybe we can stay for the night with Kaede."

Kagome shock her head. "No, I think we should just find somewhere out here for tonight."

Shippo began protesting, but then seeing the Haku, Elie, and Sesshomaru preparing for a little walk, puffed out his chest. He could do anything they could do.

Elie glanced at the others, "Kagome's right. It would be better not to draw attention to are selves, know that Haku and I are here. It would take too long to explain and I would prefer not to many to know of are return." Haku nodded in agreement.

_Two hours later_

Sango had become tired earlier, so were on Kirara, with Miroku walking beside her. Rin and Jaken were atop Ah-Uh. Sesshomaru, Haku and Elie were in a line, talking amongst them selves. Kagome walked in the back with Shippo snoring in her arms. So much for being like Sesshomaru.

Kagome gazed at the three figures in front of her, and seeing her relatives laugh while nudging Sesshomaru, smilied as well. 'There so happy. Now I'm happy…I think, am I happy? Oh, well. For now the only thing that matters is…'

She cut of her thoughts when she saw the scene in front of her. Her eyes grew big. Sesshomaru laughed. Like a full-hearted laugh. Kagome felt her heart speed up, and the heat rise to her cheeks.

'_Why am I blushing?! For heavens sake, stop it Kagome!!!!!' _

'_Aw, Kagome! That's soooo cute!' _

'_Grrrrrr, You!'_

'_Yeah it's me. So? Ah, anyway I could just tell Sesshomaru your getting all flustered over one laugh…hah I'm evil…'_

Kagome paused, and then snorted. '_Yeah, I'm sure you could…'_

'_Yep, I'll I got to do is tell Akito, who can tell Sesshomaru.'_

'_Who the hell is Akito?' _Kagome asked both mad and confused.

'_That's for me to know and for you to find out.'_

'_Wait, no!! Don't go!'_

No answer

"Crap." Kagome shock her fist in to the air. "Damn you!"

There was a long silence. Looking back to eye level, she saw that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

Elie coughed, hiding a smirk. "Are you ok, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and rushed ahead. "I just remembered I nice camp site up ahead."

Haku and Sesshomaru glanced at each other.

'_Is she always like this in your time, Haku?'_

Haku shrugged, '_I guess you could say that.' _

Sesshomaru looked up at the retreating form, and raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.

'_That was kinda cute.' _

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but kept walking with the others till they got to the 'nice camp site'.

It was a nice place. There was a good sized field, not to big so to draw attention, but big enough for all of them to have there on space. There were some fallen logs that could be used for sitting on, and it was surrounded by trees. Some of the trees even went over the sky.

Once everyone was settled, Kagome began making a fire. Miroku helped the sleeping demon slayer over to the base of a tree. Well, no with out getting slapped at least three times. Shippo and Rin were on top of Kagome's sleeping bag, which was right next to the resting Ah-uh. The other three sat under the trees in silence thinking to them selves.

Haku eyes skipped over the group, resting on Kagome's turned form. 'She's grown so much. I hope this isn't too big of a shock for her.'

Elie also was worried about Kagome, but not as much. Instead, she was thinking about what had happened earlier. 'Why would she scream something like that when, wait, unless…' She glanced at Sesshomaru and thought of his inner battles. 'Could it be Akito and Hana?'

Sesshomaru had been observing his surroundings for some time and his eyes once again fell on the girl. 'Why do I keep thinking about her? Well, she is responsible and good with children, which is something you don't find in many humans.' Of course this was his excuse for taking in her every move.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the end of her sleeping bag with a huff. 'Finally.' Looking around she noticed everyone was either asleep or getting ready for bed. 'huh, that's strange, where'd Jaken go?' Anywhere you look there was no Jaken. She shrugged of, 'Oh, well.'

Lying against the warm belly of Ah-uh, they'd become friends in the short amount of time they knew each other, drifted in to a uncomfortable sleep.

_Kagome sat on a rock next to a long fast stream, and a few meters away Inuyasha stood._

"_You promise?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her eyes shinning. _

"_Yes. I won't call you anymore mean things, as long as I still value your friendship." Inuyasha said sincerely._

_Kagome turned toward the flowing river in happiness. However, nightmares don't end happily. It became suddenly dark. _

"_Wha? I can't see! Inuyasha!" She cried out, trying to see him, even just a little of him. _

_But instead of Inuyasha, she saw Sango on her knees crying her eyes out. _

"_He called you a...a…wench…" Sango said softly._

_Kagome gasped when she felt a hand push her into the rushing water. Looking through the water, her eyes dilated. There was Inuyasha bringing his hand back to his side. Next to him Kikyo cackled an evil laugh._

"_Inuyasha, how could you..." Was the last thing she heard before she slipped into darkness. _

Kagome woke with a start. She had a damp layer of sweat all over her and her hand was clenched around something soft and warm. Looking at her hand she all most yelped.

Shooting her gaze up she paled. The person's hand she was holding on to with intense strength, was no other then Sesshomaru. She blushed and tried to let go, but she couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

Haku and Elie, who were next to Kagome as well were soothing her with calming words. She glanced at them, and tried to speak.

When nothing came out she finally croaked out, "Wha, what happened?"

Haku took her hand from Sesshomaru's, and cupped it in both of his. "You were having a nightmare. But this is different, its not the same." His eyebrows creased.

Elie clung to her left side. "Indeed, when a human has a nightmare, you can tell because of a certain scent. One of burning Elderflower and fear. But yours was different."

After a pause, Kagome asked shakily, "What was it?"

Sesshomaru stood up, and gazed around the woods intensely. "Death."

Elie and Haku, too, stood up and looked around the woods. Haku growled, "Something is not right here."

You didn't need to here that, and not know something's wrong. Elie looked over her shoulder at Kagome, and the two waking humans behind her. She smirked.

"It seems he is aware of are return after all. You three take care of the kits and Ah-uh."

Though confused, the three others nodded and gathered around one huge tree. Kagome took out her bow and arrows, Sango got her Hiraikotsu out and Miroku put his hand over his right hand ready to release the Kazaana.

The other three stood in the center of the field, while a form from the shadows came in to view.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, I probably wont update soon, but ill try and get it in as soon as possible….R N' R!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11

Oh my god!!!!! I haven't updated in years, I am soooo sorry!! I just started high school and some of my teachers can be real bitchs…that's not an excuse is it?

Sigh gomen…oh also I looked over my story…lol I started laughing historically because of all the confusing and misspellings there were, it was like every sentence!...I think my brothers permanently think I'm insane…. Aaaannnnnyyyywwwaaaayyyyy Im sorry again for the long wait…to anyone who actually waited lol, alright im done rambling. Merry Christmas too…if you don't celebrity Christmas, I'm sorry…

Akito-Hey, why is Sesshomaru more important then me? I mean I'm…well ME!!

Hana-So you're still as conceited as every, huh? Nice to see you to.

Akito-'dramatic gasp' Hana, my love! Have you missed me? I haven't gone a day with out think of thee!! I have written you poems, created songs for only you!! I even-

Hana-No, I only remembered you the other day when I saw Sesshomaru…

Akito-What? Damn you Sesshomaru! I'll ways getting all the attention…

Sesshomaru-'with intense glare' Say something?

Akito-'sweat drop' you must be hearing things…

* * *

Last Time with are favorite group of…things…

_Elie and Haku, too, stood up and looked around the woods. Haku growled, "Something is not right here."_

_You didn't need to here that, and not know something's wrong. Elie looked over her shoulder at Kagome, and the two waking humans behind her. She smirked._

"_It seems he is aware of are return after all. You three take care of the kits and Ah-uh."_

_Though confused, the three others nodded and gathered around one huge tree. Kagome took out her bow and arrows, Sango got her Hiraikotsu out and Miroku put his hand over his right hand ready to release the Kazaana._

_The other three stood in the center of the field, while a form from the shadows came in to view._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

Haku, Elie, and Sesshomaru stood calmly, however you could see there angry through simple body language. They all had an intense scowl in there face.

A slight gust of wind came from the direction of the former speaker. Kagome gasped as a tall figure stepped out of his hiding place.

'Who in the world?...' Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru after hearing his almost inaudible snarl.

"Kurochimaru." The demon looked up from hearing his name and smirked.

Similar to Sesshomaru's clothes, Kurochimaru wore a matching shirt and pants, only they were jet black with a red design wrapping around the whole outfit. He also had a resembling obi that was also black with a silver outline. His armor was identical to Sesshomaru's…

'Do they know each other?' '_Well I don't know…of course they know each other! Why else would he react like that, baka? '_I really don't need anymore of your criticism…whatever your name is…' '_You don't know my name?! How rude!!!_' 'Hey!Hey! You never told me!!' '_Humph! It's Hana_!'

Before Kagome could answer, she was hit with a gust of wind. Looking up, she noticed Kurochimaru had lowered his hood. His hair was black with dark red tracings here and there. It was almost as long as Haku's, only it was freely waving, unlike Haku's tightly bond braid. It was also wavy, not straight. He also had onyx black eyes.

Before Kagome could get a better look at him Elie blocked her view.

"What could you possibly want, Kurochimaru?" It was said quite politely, but you could easily trace venom in her words.

Kurochimaru looked at her and smiled. "Elie. It has been long. Same to you too, Sesshomaru. Haku."

The three inclined there head slightly. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had made there way over to Kagome and gave her a questioning look as to say, 'What the heck is going on?' She shrugged. 'Hell, if I knew.'

There was a moment of silence. Kagome and her little group edged away a bit. It seemed as though the four demons auras had all grown tenfold. Sesshomaru was indeed in that state.

'Why does it have to be him? This Sesshomaru does not have the patients for him, and why does he come out now, after all this time?' '_It has indeed been awhile…' _

Fed up with the silence, Sesshomaru growled in the back of his throat. "Answer the question." Kurochimaru glanced in his direction, smiled and then surprisingly sat down.

"Come. I will discuss the matter with you." Sesshomaru and Haku followed his lead and sat down. Elie looked behind her at Kagome.

"You stay here. I'll explain things afterward." Kagome gave a little start.

"But Elie, that's not…" Elie shot her a glowered at her.

"I said stay here." Kagome pouted and but accepted it and made her way to tell Sango and Miroku the plan.

With that the group of beings made there way to the other side of the camp.

**Several moments later…**

Elie sighed. 'Of course he would do this, the bastard.'

Kurochimaru finally ended his speech. "And so he told us to gather as many members as possible." Sesshomaru stared at him and consumed the new information.

'…dammit.' '_You can say that again.' _

Haku was the first to stand. "All right, I'll go tell Kagome." Before he left Elie called back to him, "Don't say too much, keep it simple and don't mention any names." He smiled at her and replied back, "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid, dear." Elie laughed. He probably would have been specking for hours.

Kagome looked up as Haku came to her side. "Oh, so what's going on?"

Haku cleared his throat. Meanwhile Miroku and Sango tip-toed there way and leaned there heads in to pick up on the deal. Haku chuckled. "You can listen too." They reddened and straightened.

"Alright, so according to Kurochimaru, he will be joining us in are travels. A noble has given us the order to find as many members of the Interweaving time as possible, so there isn't much of a choice. The reason for this was not presented to us however."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you have to listen to this? I don't understand why there is no choice?" Haku sighed deeply.

"The demon who gave the order is a very powerful and important in are organization. Don't worry. We should be fine."

The three considered this, glancing at each other uncertain. Sesshomaru, Elie, and Kurochimaru had made there way over by now. Elie frowned somewhat softly.

"Kurochimaru, this is my niece, Kagome. Kagome, this is an old _friend, _Kurochimaru." Both bowed to each other and the introductions continued.

Sesshomaru observed the scene go on. Glancing at Kurochimaru, his yokai flared. It looked like Kurochimaru was seizing Kagome up. He kept looking her up and down and then smiling a sadist smile. Sesshomaru, unknown to himself, started to snarl, but soon stopped after realizing what he was doing.

'What's wrong with this Sesshomaru? It is not this ones business it Kurochimaru is attracted to Kagome.' Despite this thought, there was a angry twist in his stomach.

Kagome, unaware of the strange glances, went to her yellow bag and began rummaging around. She soon came back to Shippo with a few lollipops.

"Here Shippo! Remember I promised to bring you some." Shippo's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and then thrust him self at her.

"YEAAAAAHHHH!!! Thanks Kagome!" Kagome smiled.

"No problem, kiddo." She looked over at the forgotten Rin and Jaken.

"Hey, would you guys want one?" Jaken scrunched his nose.

"Why would I want anything form a-Rin?!?! What are you doing?!?!?" Rin had come bouncing over to Kagome in a heart beat. She looked at the unwrapped candy in curiosity.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru had stopped his conversations with Miroku, who started conversing with Haku, and watched his ward and her companion in interest.

"This is a lollipop. It's a type of candy. It's really sweet, but it's really, really good."

Rin cautiously licked the top of the 'can-d-y'. Grinning in delight, she put the whole thing in her mouth. Kagome giggled and gestured to another piece.

"Come on Jaken, just try it. It won't kill you." Jaken just sniffed and turned around. Kagome snorted and stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him. He strode over to Kagome and pointed to one of the candies.

"May this Sesshomaru have one?" Kagome stood shock still for a second, and then handed him one. Haku and Elie, who had heard his question, leaped over right into his face. Sesshomaru swatted them away with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Everyone in the group came over to make the out come.

Haku replied simply, "Try it." Sesshomaru scoffed at him. 'Idiots.' He placed the small treat in his mouth, and was greeted by a sweat burst of artificial flavor. He glanced at the growing closer group and sniffed.

"It is…interesting." Haku and Elie sighed dramatically and began mumbling things like 'Oh, he's never going to admit anything!' Kagome smiled a flashy grin.

"I'm glad you like it." Sesshomaru was momentarily stunned. '_Her smile is so beautiful…' _Sesshomaru didn't reply. He might agree with Akito for once.

"May I have one?" Sesshomaru turned sharply at hearing the seduction in Kurochimaru's voice. Kurochimaru was unnecessarily close to Kagome. She laughed awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, here." While giving the candy to Kurochimaru, there fingers touched. He glanced up at her with a sexy smile. She blushed bright red.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome.

"Can this Sesshomaru have another?" Kagome swiveled her gaze from her fingers to the angry face of Sesshomaru. She handed another to him wordlessly. Kurochimaru and Sesshomaru's glares met in a dance of fire.

Haku and Elie traded a look and thought.

_Great_

Miroku glanced from demon to demon, and decided things might get ugly soon if someone didn't do something.

"How about we take the day to plan out everything, and make sure everyone is ok with what ever we do." Sango nodded her head.

"Yeah…Kagome would you like to go to hot springs? I'm feeling really tense…" Kagome shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" They gathered there bathing things and rushed out of the clearing.

Haku almost immediately adjusted his feet to face Sesshomaru and Kurochimaru and glared.

"If either of you try anything with my Kagome, your going down." Elie confirmed that pointedly.

"Yes, I suggest you two get your selves organized."

Night soon came and everyone were in there sleeping bags/position.

Sesshomaru observed the moon thoughtfully. 'What's happening to me?' '_That's called love, buddy. 'sigh' Oh, and is it a hard thing too! Oh, Hana!! '_Shut up.'

* * *

Well, im sorry if theres many spelling mistakes, or anything confusing! R'N'R plz!!!! 


End file.
